fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parent Hoods/References
*Ms. Turnbaum has a mole/beauty mark on her cheek, much like how Mrs. Turner had one in one scene in "Mother Nature". *This is sort of like Inspection Detection, except it has nothing to do with shoplifting, and it's Timmy's parents getting mistaken for some other people who are criminals. *This episode reveals that Canada is Cosmo's favorite country in the world. *Timmy is a duck for the first time, he would be one again in the Season 5 episode, Hassle in the Castle. *It appears that the American Police and the Canadian Police are closely connected to each other as the Canadians immediately decided to call the Americans to let Timmy's parents go free after capturing the real Souvenir Bandits. *Cosmo shows his smart side by converting miles into kilometers. *This episode may inspired Total Drama World Tour episode Niagara Brawls. As it too takes place at Niagra Falls, it's described to be the most romantic places. However nobody doesn't care about the romance due to Mr.Turner being more interested in the Pencil Museum and the Total Drama contestants not being happy whom they are "married" to. *The design of the woman used to distract guards was later used for Carly for the season 5 episode "Five Days of F.L.A.R.G.", except with a different palette. *Mrs. Turner would later wear her formal gown again in Miss Dimmsdale (in a purple color), Fairy Friends & Neighbors!, It's A Wishful Life (in a blue color) and Vicky Gets Fired. *Mr. Turner would later wear his tuxedo again in Fairy Friends & Neighbors!. * The Simpsons - Ms. Turnbaum's hair somewhat resembles Marge Simpson. * Parent Hoods - The title is a parody of the 1989 Universal movie, Parenthood. * America's Most Wanted - The show "Dimmsdale's Most Wanted" is a reference of the 1988 Fox television show, hosted by John Walsh * Robin Hood - The title sounds like "Robin Hood", also, the main plot is about Timmy trying to catch the Turnbaums, which is similar to King John trying to catch Robin Hood (as he stole King Jogn). * Indiana Jones - The booby traps set in the Museum of Pencil appears and are similar to the booby traps in the temples (only that the booby traps are pencil-themed) * Maple Leaf Rag - When Cosmo is describing Canada, he poofs up a little Canadian Flag. He called the flag "Maple Leaf Flag", which is a spoof on the name of the song. *Mr. Turnbaum screaming that he and Mrs. Turnbaum are the true souvenir bandits on the top of his lungs and Mrs. Turnbaum getting angry at him for that. *People putting on fake mustaches. *When Cosmo poofed a mustache on Wanda's beak (when they were dodos) and they were seen going down the stream, Wanda's crown was black instead of gold like it should be. *Cosmo claims that the dodo was an extinct flightless bird of Canada, but in actuality, the dodo was really a bird of the Island of Mauritius, which is also where it died out, years after humans began settling there. *When Timmy's parents got arrested again toward the end of the episode, Timmy wasn't supposed to be arrested along with them. ** It's possible that Timmy's dad blamed his son for his crimes. * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:Season 4 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes